


STRQ Tales from a Dusty Old Crow

by GrimGraveyard



Category: RWBY
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Gay Sex, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Sibling Incest, Team Bonding, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Volume 5 (RWBY), Yaoi, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26107477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimGraveyard/pseuds/GrimGraveyard
Summary: [Ported over from FF.] [Commission] "We looked good, and I have a number of inappropriate stories to back it up." Just how naughty did Team STRQ get? Two words: ENTIRE TEAM. Contains Yaoi and Yuri alongside Straight.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Raven Branwen, Qrow Branwen/Raven Branwen/Summer Rose/Taiyang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen/Summer Rose, Qrow Branwen/Taiyang Xiao Long, Raven Branwen/Summer Rose, Raven Branwen/Taiyang Xiao Long, Summer Rose/Taiyang Xiao Long
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	STRQ Tales from a Dusty Old Crow

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned by canonseeker.

> Settling the Score
> 
> (Tai x Qrow – Yaoi, duh)

It was the midway point of their second year as students at Beacon Academy and since their team establishment the pair had sparred and trained together, having formed a bond akin to brothers and spurring one another to do better. Their friendship had come a long way since their awkward first impressions.

The blonde was slammed against a tree after what felt like hours of fighting, his breath knocked out of his lungs. His Aura crackles as he winces, his bared upper-body, a sculptured sleek, athletic physique, glistening with sweat.

"Looks like I win," Qrow remarks with a cocky smile and flexed his slim muscles. His t-shirt had been tossed aside and joined Tai's, forgotten.

"I guess so, but I blame your Semblance," Tai shot back. "So what's the score?"

"Still a draw after a year and a half."

"I'll take that then." He smiled at the brunette. "We should hit the showers, I'm sweaty all over."

The blazing midsummer sun had not been kind as of late.

"Yeah you are," Qrow then remarked and eyed him. "Looking good too, might I add."

"I thought we were supposed to `can the flirting´ while training?"

"Well we're not training anymore so it's fine. I can get distracted all I want." He reached out and helped the blonde back up to his feet. "How about we get down to it while we're both dirtied up, pretty boy?"

Blue eyes widen as a blush creeps over his cheeks. "Qrow, we're outside! If anyone walks over—"

Lips press against his as the brunette closes the distance between them. His hot body presses up against Qrow's the heat only bearable for the occasional breeze.

It doesn't take long for him to bury his hand in black hair as his other hand caress the brunette's back and downwards until he settles on his firm, toned ass.

Their tongues dance the oral tango as Qrow's snakes past Tai's, exploring his oral cavern passionately while palming the outline of his growing erection.

He pulls back and smirks. "Your body is more honest, Tai."

"Tch. Shut up."

"Fine, fine. I will." He sunk to his knees with a mischievous glint in his eyes, fingers working on the hem of the blond's shorts—

"That's not what—!"

Tai arched back against the tree and clasped a hand over his mouth. The shade the tree provided did nothing to subdue the heat that suffused his body. He glanced down and met the dark-haired young man's mischievous look as he stuck out his tongue and gently tapped the blonde's turgid cock against his flexible organ.

"You need to get used to doing it outside, blondie. You don't have the comfort of a bed out in the field," said Qrow with a sneer and snickered. "It's pretty wild, don't you think? The two of us doing this not far from Beacon where anyone could catch us."

"Just shut up and get to work before anyone comes," Tai scoffed back at him. His cock throbbed impatiently in Qrow's hand.

"Don't worry, Tai. You'll come alright."

"Qrow-"

With a wink the younger twin opened his mouth for the blonde's phallus and applied suction as soon as his lips pursed around it. The blonde bucked his hips in response while tired knees trembled.

His cock strained against the brunette's cheek and throbbed. Saliva quickly pooled inside his mouth and spat on whatever inches that didn't make it inside, if not spilling out and down onto the grass.

Tai let out a husky exhale. _"Qrow…"_

His cock throbbed harder inside the brunette's sucking mouth. It tensed and quivered as a tongue circled around its mushroom-head and lapped up its leaking pre-cum. His teammate never did mind the taste as he swallowed it without second thought. His lips pursed around Tai's phallus and another inch slipped inside wet heat as the tip poked against his throat teasingly.

The blonde's fingers clutches around Qrow's head as he involuntarily bucked his hips in an attempt to milk as much pleasure as he could from that talented orifice. His heart races beneath his chest. Sweat-drops rolls down his taut body as he practically humps the brunette's mouth, the latter feeling up his toned abs and side as he works his magic.

His head bobs back and forth, the sounds that results lewd and obscene as Qrow makes little to no effort to silence himself.

"Fuck…Qrow…I'm close…"

The brunette pulled back his head enough and glanced up at him with a smirk and a lick of his lips. "Good." It's all he says before resuming to suck him off, still letting his hand dance across Tai's abdomen as he plays with his own stiff cock; an act the blonde notices and zeroed in on as pleasure tingle across his engorged manhood.

The way the heat suffused his dick, the wetness coiling and around it and raking down pleasure that brought him closer to the edge with each throb, was driving him insane. Blood pumped in his ears as muscles sporadically went taut and relaxed all while he watches the brunette jerk himself off in time with the motion of his head—

Tai threw his head back against the tree with a long groan, hands clutched around the brunette's head as pleasure spiked like a tidal-wave in a mind-wiping rush of euphoria. His dick thrash inside Qrow's mouth, pulsating, as frothy, hot cum erupts down the brunette's gulping throat.

One, two, three…four long ropes before the pleasure finally subsides drastically and the afterglow is all that remains, but Qrow keeps sucking him off, tease that he is. When he finally pulls back he looks up at Tai as she licks his lips and swallows down whatever cum he had left.

"Someone sure was backed up. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

He gets up and pulls the blond close enough for to steal a hot kiss as Tai shivers and melts into the kiss.

"How about you return the favour?"

It didn't take long for their roles to switch with Qrow leaning back against the tree and Tai on his knees, sucking and jerking the brunette off in the shade. It wasn't unusual for them to settle their score like this; pleasuring each other like the friends and teammates they were and strengthening the bond between them. No barriers, no shame; just raw heat and indulgences, and sheer pleasure.

Tai could feel the ecstasy Qrow felt as his lips pursed around the brunette's member. He took him deeper, his cheek bulging as he angled his head before guiding the gorgeous cock back against his throat.

Qrow was already panting and thrusting into his mouth. Cute.

And as Tai applied sweet friction and pumped his teammate's rigid cock, letting its tip froth and make a mess over his face with long, sticky ropes as the brunette cry out, he couldn't help but chuckle at how things turned out for his team here at Beacon.

> Shower-Fun
> 
> (Raven x Tai – Hetero, duh)

The water pelted against their bodies as the pair struggled to manoeuvre in such close proximity. An elbow accidentally struck ribs and a hand swatted against a strong back as the two of them attempted to rinse their bodies and wash their hair, otherwise simple tasks that proved to be difficult for the moment.

"Quit shoving into me, asshole."

"I will once you move over so I can—"

"Are you getting _hard?_ Seriously?" She shot back.

He eyed her, deadpanned. "You can't expect me to believe you didn't see this coming."

The summer heat so far during their first year had only gotten worse over the past few weeks and the general consensus was that it made things unbearable. While classrooms now had either fans or proper air-conditioning, the student dorm-rooms were not as lucky. Tai had just gotten back from class, ready to hit the showers when Raven had intervened and insisted that they shared the shower.

After all, they already fought, slept, and worked together; might as well shower together and save water, and "all that environmental crap" as Raven had put it. Where she and Qrow were from it was perfectly normal apparently. So Tai had stopped arguing and simply went along with it.

Raven let out an exasperated sigh. "Just turn around or something, I don't want it poking against me. I'll wash your back, so get to it."

Tai obliged and rolled his eyes as Raven began to soap up his broad back. It felt nice. What had started as a back-wash soon became a massage as diligent hands worked out kinks and knots from his shoulders and down.

Gods, it felt good. She knew what she was doing…including feeling up his abs every so often and her breasts pressing up against his back when she did.

"Hey…What brought this on? You don't need to-"

"You've been working harder lately so I just thought I'd do you a solid. Got a problem with that?" She shot back in her usual tone.

He chuckled. "Did you just want an excuse for us to end up like this?"

"Tch. I just wanted a shower, you idiot."

"You sure?" A hand slowly trailed down to the small tuft of hair above his phallus and he shuddered despite the hot water pelting down on him. "Because…"

"I'm washing you off, idiot," she replied as she wrapped a hand around his cock and slowly began to pump it with mild hesitation. "There's nothing more to it."

"Raven…" Tai turned around, a hand playing with ebon locks and another palming a soft breast as he gazed into narrow, crimson eyes. "We really got to work on your honesty."

The girl rolled her eyes and then glared back, but as he leaned in, slow and steady, the fierceness in her eyes faded. Their eyelids slowly closed and their lips grazed for but a second. They pulled back as if they had been scorched only to lean back in for a kiss that was just as searing, but addictive, as Raven melted into it and jerked him off faster. She gasped as calloused fingers brushed past her small triangle of hair and dipped into wet heat in sync with her strokes.

Before long they stood there under the shower, kissing lovingly and with a growing passion, teasing each other with increased fervour; a hand moved to play with and massage taut testicles and fingers played with a sensitive bundle of nerves before being sheathed into velvety depths up to the second knuckle.

Raven pulled back with a throaty moan, still working down below, and met Tai's gaze. "You want honesty?"

He merely nodded gingerly.

_"Then fuck me right here."_

x.x.x

"Ah! Be grateful that I let you talk me i-into-Mmh! – Th-These things.."

Her voice was raspy and dripping with ecstasy.

The thought of conserving water had been forgotten.

Tai pumped his hips with bent knees as thrust upwards into velvety heat that clamped down on his phallus. Raven's legs had locked behind him and arms draped over his neck as she held on, while he had wrapped an arm around her waist and supported her buttocks, careful as to not slip.

The fragrance from body-wash was strong as he nuzzled against her. He kissed her collarbone and down to the valley between Raven's breasts as the brunette arched her head back with a litany of soft coos and sharp moans.

"Raven…Raven…"

"Ooh…Tai…Mm…"

He pounded into her faster, the sounds of flesh slapping against flesh drowned out only by the shower. Raven held onto him as muscles flexed and relaxed sporadically as pleasure knotted below her stomach and on the verge of bursting.

She had lost recollection of how long they had been in here. The others had likely returned and were amused by the sounds coming from the bathroom, but she couldn't find it in her to care when a big cock hit her in all the right places and strained her feminine channel just right. Pleasure raked at her senses and licked at her bones; she was melting into pliant, hot goo and shuddered.

The heat was suffocating. She let out a strangled cry, her pussy quivering and suffused like a furnace with wet warmth; fingers could only do so much and their team had begun…exploring after all. Why not take advantage of that and really vent some steam.

The stimulation from Tai's thrusts rippled like water over her body and she moaned louder as she let herself get lost in the trance. The blonde pounded her harder, his cock swelling up inside of her. He was close. Shame, Raven mused as much as she was able to in her euphoric stupor, for the continuous string of orgasms were certainly something she could get used to, but the anticipation of being pushed over the edge completely was enticing.

She trembled as her umpteenth spike of pleasure struck her. He reached so deep inside of her and his pacing wouldn't slow down. The way his coarse hand cupped and fondled her butt-cheek and waist, the way he kissed and nuzzled her bosom, and the animalistic eagerness in his thrusts had her body melting in his hands. She could feel his cock throbbing in desperation – desperate to cum and inside of her to boot, to milk himself into her velvety depths.

"Raven…I'm so close…" he uttered into her chest and glanced up.

"Me too. Keep going!" She threw her head back as the knot tensed up. "More…!"

He pushed deeper. The strength in his hips intensified.

"Raven…"

"Ugh! Shut up and kiss me already!"

They angled their heads and leaned in for a searing kiss as it muffled any sound they would have made. Like lightning their zeniths were reached and raw, heated pleasure poured through them, reverberating into each other as they held on.

Euphoria wiped Raven's mind clean; for a moment that felt like eons it rendered her world into a multi-coloured layer of stars that made her toes curl and body melt right on the spot, the shower rinsing off her spraying ejaculation. The torrent of heat that surged into her, thick and copious, only added to the already overwhelming stimulation as Tai kept thrusting until the afterglow came and went with the rinsing water.

It was at this point onward that the two kept taking showers together, despite Raven's insistence that it was purely for saving water…and that whatever happened in the bathroom was purely coincidental.

> A Leader's Duties
> 
> (Tai x Summer - Hetero)

_It was so vivid; the Branwen twins were naked in bed with him, cock erect and pussy dripping as they salaciously serviced Tai. His hands buried in ebon locks as they bobbed their heads up and down, bathing his cock with their tongues._

_It was Heaven. Tai was sprawled out on his bed, naked like the day he was born, and basked in the pleasure that brimmed down below from the twins' ministrations._

_Raven moved her head up to the tip and swirled her tongue whilst Qrow nuzzled against the seam of his sac, licking those healthy globes._

_Perfection. This was way better than them bickering; have them work together for a common goal of pleasing him._

_Qrow popped a meaty orb into his mouth one at a time and bathed it with his tongue with a hum of content._

_"Mm…Tai…" The twin-sister was stroking her throbbing shaft as she suckled the mushroom-head. Her piercing crimson eyes didn't stray from his gaze as she serviced him and began to pump faster into her sucking orifice—_

"Taaaiii~"

His eyes snapped wide open as he bolted upright, but was pushed just as quickly back down with a moan upon his lips. Pleasure brimmed down below and he quickly peered down at silver eyes regarding him with mirth. "S-Summer?!"

"You wouldn't wake up, knucklehead. Class has already started," said his team-leader and he turned to the alarm-clock on his nightstand. "Honestly, you wouldn't wake up for anything."

"Oh my gods, Summer, I'm so sorry— Ahh…!" He threw his head back when soft lips pursed around the tip of his dick. "Oh fuck…"

"Honestly," Summer said as she pulled back with an audible pop. She jerked his length. "I've been doing this for a little while now and you only just now woke up. I wonder if the team will be safe when you'll sleep through basic things like this."

"Ah…shit. "Summer I'm so sorry, I just—"

"Oh Tai~ Excuses, excuses, excuses. It's too late now. I'm at fault for not being stricter with you." She winked. "But I know a way you can make it up to me for making me miss class. So since we now have time let's make the most of out if, shall we?"

Her lips parted for his hot, rigid cock, her tongue lavishing it with moistened swirls as the warmth of her mouth engulfed the first few inches. Summer gently stroked the rest of Tai's cock as saliva and spittle slowly dribbled down his length for sweeter friction.

The blonde let out a long groan of satisfaction as she made him melt into putty in her hands. Pleasure was spreading from below from synapse to synapse and the urge to grab his leader by the head was strong, but he knew better; last time he tried to assert any form of dominance had been met with her doubling her efforts to maintain control. You couldn't win; you could only follow Summer's pace.

Her head bobbed over his shaft and gradually picked up the pace. The pleasure burned something bittersweet and Tai struggled to will himself to not ejaculate inside his team-leader's mouth. It felt too good to end so soon, but who knew how long she had sucked him off before he finally woke up?

The euphoria was spiking and his cock throbbing—

The soft, plump lips pulled back from his shaft, bridged only by a gooey string of pre-cum and spittle for a second before snapping into thin air.

Summer licked her lips and smirked up at the blonde. "Don't think you're getting to have all the fun, Tai. Like I said, you have to make it up to me."

She straightened and began to undress her school uniform and underwear (of which she filled out nicely with her curves) into a pile by the bed as she beckoned the blonde over with a single finger. Her pretty pink sex was flushed scarlet with dripping arousal and crowned with a small triangle of black hair with crimson tips.

"You know what to do, darling~"

Tai crawled over and lay down on his back with his head close to the edge as Summer turned around and straddled his face. With her heavy, musky scent invading his nostrils how could he not know what to do?

With his handsome face buried against her pussy, Tai began eating Summer out with gusto, collecting wetness with his flexible organ, having acquired the taste from previous trysts during their time at Beacon. She gently rocked back and forth to ease the hot path he lapped over her slit as she hummed in approval.

"Mm…That's it, Tai."

The blonde starts to focus on his leader's clit, lapping small circles around the swollen bundle of nerves and Summer sharply exhales in response. He flicks his flexible muscle and she shudders and moans, thighs quivering around his head and fingers burying themselves in short flaxen locks.

She cried out, the sound throaty yet soft, and Tai's cock throbs by its lonesome.

"Oh Tai…Tai!" She gasped, knees bucking as she hunched over as Tai's hands began cupping the full curves of her ass while he continued without missing a beat. "Mm…"

He gathered her secretion before he focused his attentions on her clit again and Summer squeezed his head with her thighs. Listening to her soft pants and mewling was music to his ears, her litany rising in octave as she rolled her hips until she shuddered with a shrill cry.

She rode his face for a moment longer to prolong her high. With shaky legs she got up from Tai's stained face and she flashed him a grin from the sight of her messy handiwork; the blonde's tongue was hanging out like a dog, wiping his lips clean.

"You did well," she said and smiled at him. "Now then; let's feel good together shall we?"

Tai scrambled to sit up, his hands roaming over the creamy-pale expanses of skin and his lips kissing a trail over his leader's abdomen—

"Oh no, no, no," Summer tutted and, placing a hand over the blonde's shoulder, tenderly pushed him back into bed. "You're going to make it up to me and I'm not letting you off easy. Backbend for me."

"Uh…" Tai blinked at her, puzzled. "Sorry?"

"Backbend for me. You're a strong boy," Summer said and smiled wryly. "I know you can do it."

Tai slowly nodded and did as he was told; he was on his hands and feet in a reverse bridge position, his cock pointing skyward and pulsating, and his team-leader began straddling him.

They shuddered as soon as their sexes touched. Little electric arcs zipped from neuron to neuron from the contact and with how lubricated they were from moments ago, Summer easily slid down on Tai's cock. It was a snug fit and warm; Summer sharply sucked in air as she sheathed Tai's length down to the base with a shudder. She steadied herself with a hand on his thigh and the other on his chiselled chest. She could feel the muscles beneath tensing. Barely touching the bed with her toes, she began to rock back and forth.

"It's like I'm flying," she said and giggled. "You can move if you want, Ta—"

He thrusted up when she slid down, matching her rhythm as he ploughed into the brunette. His muscles went rigid and the bed creaked and rocked with their movements. Summer was mewling as she rode him, pleasure pervading as their bodies clapped together and their sexes creating sweet friction that only intensified the pleasure each time Tai's cock was driven back inside wet heat.

"Yes….!" Summer threw her head back, her body on full display for the blonde; he could see everything from where their sexes joined to her breasts tantalizingly bouncing up and down. He desired to touch them, to nestle her cleavage and to play with the perky, rosy nipples, but he could do nothing but to hammer away in long strides while Summer rode him, bucking her hips back and forth. She was practically gliding over his groin with emphasis on rocking movements. "Oh Tai, yes!"

Her slick secretion covered his groin. The sound of skin smacking against skin permeated the dorm room.

Tai's muscles began crying out. His limbs were taut as bowstrings. A thin sheen of sweat glisten over his body, but it paled in comparison to the sheer furnace his cock was drenched in. The more he rhythmically pushed upwards the more his cock hit the right spots and Summer clenched tighter like a vice around his now throbbing dick with a string of song-like moans.

"Taaaiii~!" She suddenly shuddered and gasped. "Oh Brothers above, you're so big!"

She rocked her hips faster. Jolts of pleasure tingled over the blonde's cock and up his spine and he released a shuddering moan. "Summer…Brothers, I…I'm about to…"

"You've done _exceptionally_ well…G-Go ahead…I've got – AH!— p-pills…!" She hummed and mewled and trembled in place. "Oh Gods…!"

The bedsprings became strained. Tai vigorously pumped his hips in time with Summer's movements as the wild stimulation became near unbearable; the pressure that had been present since his team-leader had sucked him off in his sleep finally unravelled and as hot juices spurted over his dick, so did his throbbing length frantically ejaculate frothing, messy seed with each pump inside Summer's tight, hot pussy.

They stayed still for a few moments, riding their high together in a euphoric haze of heat until Tai's limbs finally gave in and he fell onto his back with Summer on top of him. Their sweaty bodies were flushed together, hearts thundering against their ribcages, as the pair caught their breaths.

Finally, Summer's eyes met Tai's and her lips quirked minutely. "That was incredible…Consider yourself forgiven, Tai."

"Thank you, leader." The blonde cracked a lopsided smile. "You, uh…do have contraceptives, right?"

"Of course I do, silly. Still." She clicked the roof of her mouth with her tongue and looked elsewhere in thought. "A child with you… Wouldn't that be something?"

He smiled at her and twitched. His energy had been drained, but his dick still stood proudly at attention inside the brunette's feminine channel.

It didn't go unnoticed as Summer glanced down at the junction of their sexes and then back up at him. She smirked. "I'm impressed, Tai. Think you can go for another round?"

His response was to flip them both as he pinned Summer against the now moist bed, but he didn't move; Tai was still, his eyes trained on his leader as if silently asking for permission and Summer giggled.

"Go ahead, stud. You've earned it. Just do me a favour."

"Name it," he said softly.

_"Kiss me."_

Tai smiled at her and pressed his lips against hers without delay. It was chaste, sweet, and slow. Summer's arms looped around his neck and she spread her legs invitingly as Tai slowly began to move.

As the bedsprings flexed and the bed began bumping into the wall when Tai picked up his pace, the pair kept kissing passionately even as he had her down with a mating press and his thrusts became frantic as he drove himself fully inside his leader's core as Summer writhed beneath him with toe-curling pleasure.

It wasn't long until the banging of the bed was heard outside the room and Tai reached his climactic zenith inside of Summer once again. The day had only begun and the two of them planned on making the most out of it.

> Bumping in the Night
> 
> (Raven x Qrow – Incest, Hetero)

It was the night during the Winter Solstice of their first year. The sun was setting earlier nowadays.

The party Beacon had thrown had been a success, especially if you were to ask someone like Qrow; the lad had taken the opportunity to drink more than his fill and not feeling the stronger repercussions for the whole evening. Eventually, however, he had opted to return to the dorm-room (Raven was never a social butterfly and Tai and Summer had disappeared somewhere) and get to bed, having also filled his quota for social interaction for one evening.

It was well into the dead of night when he was awoken by the rattling of card-key against lock and the door opening slowly, but creaking. Thinking it was Tai and Summer, Qrow didn't pay any attention and groggily resumed to fall asleep. For a little while, all was quiet.

The shuffle of clothes broke the silence. Weight pressed down on his bed and the covers lifted for a moment to steal the warmth before it was replaced with a new source of heat consisting of naked skin and the fabric of underwear. Summer was prone to sneak into her teammates' beds every now and then or invite them to her own; looks like she had had enough with the blonde and wanted to give her dark bird some loving for tonight.

`Someone's in the mood.´ He smiles to himself as his teammate spoons him and hands roams over his chest possessively.

Soft breasts pressed up against his back as lips tenderly kiss his exposed neck. She whispers something, but his grogginess doesn't quite make out what except `ride´ and `shower.´ Not that it matters when said hand travels south and dips beneath the waistline of his boxers. Summer was certainly forward tonight.

Her hand felt up his semi-erect cock and down to his taut balls and gave them a squeeze before she trailed back to his phallus. Fingers wrapped around him as she began to slowly stroke him to full mast.

Qrow sighs and clumsily tries to reach back in the awkward position. He brushes against her arm before somewhat reaching the curve of Summer's derriere, but it doesn't have the same effect.

Qrow chuckled and shifted around to face Summer despite the darkness. Her hand was still on his cock and he reached back to cup a globe of a firm, toned ass, earning him a purr. His team-leader's lips grazed against his, parted for a husky chuckle, before they sealed together hungrily.

She jerked him faster and moaned into the kiss. Her tongue eagerly begged for entrance and coiled around his mouth upon being granted and he reciprocated as he let his hand move freely over writhing expanses of skin. His hand trailed up to the nape of Summer's neck as he pulled her closer and buried his fingers in long tresses—

…Was Summer's hair always this long? The locks seem to go beyond neck-length and it was thicker…wilder, too. And now that he thinks about it, this doesn't smell like his team-leader either.

_"Mm…Why did you stop, Tai?"_

It certainly doesn't sound like Summer either!

The red warning flag at the back of his mind is waving yet his grogginess only allows a tired, "Uh…Raven?"

The woman goes still as a statue and Qrow doesn't need a Faunus' night-vision to know that she's glaring at him. "You're not Tai."

"And you're not Summer. Just my luck."

"Shut up. Why are you sleeping in his bed?"

Was he? Qrow knew he had been drinking and he barely remembered how he had managed to get back to his dorm-room. However there was a noticeable smell of alcohol on his sibling's breath so who really knew who was right at this point.

"Point is that I'm not blondie and I was hoping to get some sleep," he shot back.

"You say that, little brother, but you were certainly getting into it just a minute ago. What, are you that easy to rile up that anyone will do as long as they touch you a little?"

He glared into the darkness.

"Hmph. You're one to talk; getting into people's beds without checking and molesting them in their sleep."

"Tch."

The broken moonlight streamed into the room as the clouds eventually passed and their eyes finally met. Their hands had yet to move. Maybe it was the alcohol, but the silence broke with,"…You have a good cock, brother. Shame it's wasted on you."

"…And you feel pretty damn good yourself, but my sentiments exactly."

She peered down at the cock in her grip as Qrow's hand moved back to the curve of her hip.

She gently stroked it as he squeezed.

"Might as well make good use of this, but it's just this once because I pity you. Be grateful that I'm even offering to help you out, sicko."

"Right. I don't want to try and sleep with a boner anyway, freak."

x.x.x

It was astounding how alcohol could affect you.

Qrow buried his face in the crook of Raven's neck and dark tresses as he rutted into velvety depths. He palmed a full breast and rolled his hips as best as he could from spooning his sibling, while Raven bucked back into him and played with her swollen bundle of nerves.

"Fuck, sis….You feel almost better than Summer…"

"Ah…! I'm so going to punch you after this is over, Qrow…Mmh…But you better mean that…Mm!"

He sheathed his length all the way to the base with each slow thrust, lost in the woman's scent. It had to be the alcohol talking, but this felt sooo good in Qrow's mind. Perhaps it was the taboo thrill of it, but who really knew.

Whatever the case, he began to thrust harder into wet heat and his sister reciprocated as she bucked against him. Inner muscles clamped down on his rigid phallus each time she quivered. Her voice was so unlike her usual attitude; shaky and husky.

"H-Harder, brother…"

How could he refuse when he felt this good? Qrow rolled his hips as much as he was able, but the positon made his attempts nothing more than mere humps at a slow pace.

He pulled out to her displeasure and scowl, and rolled Raven onto her back as he slid back inside her pussy. Qrow moved without restraint and with space to move as he thrusted harder to the point that the bed rocked with his motions.

Raven let out a lusty laugh, legs spread and up in the air for the spread-eagle position. She rubbed her clit in addition to her brother's pounding for added stimulation as the two rutted like beasts in heat and strained the bedsprings with incessant creaking.

The velvety wet, warm tightness that wrapped around his hard, hot cock that reached deep and hit the right spot just so had the siblings pant and moan. Blood pumped in their ears as adrenaline coursed through them, heartrates spiking as pleasure built up with a sweet tingle at the junction of their sexes, suffused with heat.

Raven grabbed him by the neck and forced him down to seal his lips against hers. Her arms flung over his shoulders, their kiss drunkenly sloppy as tongues danced.

"Ahh… I've g-got to say, Qrow…Mmh! You've got s-somewhat of a talent…"

"Right…" He grunted. "Back at ya, sis…"

They kissed again and muscles tensed; Qrow's pace quickened as he hilted himself each thrust in animalistic desperation to incite and ignite pleasure for both parties. It spread from neuron to neuron through synapses as he thrusted and she bucked back into him and writhed beneath him.

Hands roamed freely across the broad of his back and felt up the coiling of muscles beneath. The siblings became a tangle of limbs and soon found themselves shifting from position to position in their senseless pursuit of euphoria of venturesome thrill. Neither of them would admit it until much later just how much they enjoyed this forbidden fruit, the sweet zest of taboo that fanned their flames for the fleshly desire, to be so dirty to lay with their own blood and ejaculate time and again when their teammates were not available had them riled up like animals in mating season.

With their bedsheets tangled up in a damp mess and whatever clothing they had worn discarded, Qrow found himself sitting on the edge of the bed, back straight and face-to-face with Raven who saddled him, legs bent at the knees. Her toes hung over the edge, toes curling as she rode him for their mutual orgasm that was so close the tingling was driving them near-insane. Between feeling up her buttocks and athletic back, cradling his neck and pulling his hair, the Branwen twins altered between hungry kisses – nipping at lips and tongues – and Raven throwing her head back as Qrow palmed full, malleable mounds and sucking on a perky nipple whilst he toyed with its twin. She rolled her hips and bounced over his lap as he did his best to thrust up into her in a vain attempt to get the last few inches inside hot depths as the pair merged into each other.

She hugged him into her bosom with a strangled moan. "Qrow! Qrow!"

He hummed and the sound turned into a hiss as his sister rode him; she trembled in his lap, heat spilling out from below. Pleasure, hot like flames, licked at her core and she tightened. Her eyes screwed shut as her pleasure-receptors were assaulted with bliss, fuelled by the taboo sensation and thrill and the course hands that touched her, teeth that sunk into sensitive buds.

His hips jutted up and fully enveloped himself inside Raven as his cock pulsated and ejaculated. Euphoria rippled through his body and down over his length, each pump spurred him on to get deeper into addictive heat.

They rode out their bliss together, merged by heat, for what felt like a small eternity, but the heat did not fade…

Even as the hours ticked away, the pair found themselves inseparable and kept indulging themselves, 69-ing for a change or Qrow fucking Raven's tits, the thought of sleep having long since been postponed to whenever they felt like it; a habit the siblings engaged in every now and then, their compatibility spurring them on as the habit was indulged in more frequently with as little clothes as possible and as many orgasms as they could achieve.

> Carrot for Crows
> 
> (Qrow x Summer - Hetero)

It was a universal truth that most of the Huntsmen-students didn't enjoy studying for anything other than combat, no matter what year. For Qrow, even in his third year, this was especially true.

"You need to take studying a bit more seriously, Qrow!" Summer chastised. "Even Raven takes the time to study and she absolutely hates it with a passion."

The twin-brother rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I get it, but I can't just find it in me half the time. Hell, I end up bored and distracted when I'm on my own. The teachers already know I can fight so why do I have to study math and shit?"

"Because it's just as important as fighting and you know it," Summer said and pouted. "Honestly…"

"Sorry…" He smiled at her apologetically. "I just can't find the motivation most of the time. I mean, when all four of us get together I get that small push, but that's the extent of it—"

"Huh. `Motivation´ you say?"

"Yeah, it's pretty much non-existent—" His team-leader was suddenly invading his personal space, settling on his lap, right on his increasingly noticeable bulge. Her eyelids slowly sunk as she eyed him with a sultry gaze and her voice dropped to that of a whisper.

"Then how about I give you some motivation then? A carrot if you will; finish the homework within the hour and…" She pushed her impressive bust closer to his face. "I'll do something nice for you."

"Uh…yeah?" Qrow tried to put on bravado, but both knew he was like putty in Summer's hands. That could be said for the whole team however as the four of them knew how to rile each other up. "How's that different from how things usually end up around here?"

Summer smiled disarmingly and wiggled her hips. "Because I could always refuse you if you keep slacking off on your homework. You've always got Tai and your sister, sure, but…it would eventually drive you mad I reckon, knowing that your team-leader is just out of reach…While Tai and your sister can take me whenever they want. I bet that must sting eventually."

His brow furrowed into a scowl. "You're evil, Summer."

"On the contrary, I just want what's best for you." She angled her head and kissed him softly just to the side of his mouth, then the other, before finally sealing his lips with her own. He reciprocated and embraced his leader as he wordlessly begged for entrance with his tongue. Upon access he coiled and explored her oral cavern as she did and the minutes slowly ticked away.

For a while they merely sat there, kissing on the shaky line between lovingly and hungrily. He caress the small of her back as she pressed up against him, a hand ruffling dark hair and an arm looped around his neck, the task at hand forgotten.

Eventually, to Qrow's chagrin, Summer pulled away with a smirk and playful glint in her silver pools. "Now, how about that homework, hm?"

x.x.x

A few hours later and the homework was finally complete, much to Qrow's relief – relief that was simultaneously felt as his team-leader, on her knees, stroked and sucked his cock with gusto and lavished it with kisses.

"You're such a good boy," she whispered in her honeyed tone in-between her soft moans. "Working so hard and relentlessly to finish in time…Doesn't it feel better to have it off your mind?" She took the mushroom-head into her mouth and applied suction. Her cheek bulged out as she bobbed her head down, then back up, before pulling back and swirling her flexible organ around it. "Ahh…Such a good boy…"

Qrow leaned back, head thrown backwards with a sigh escaping his lips. "Summer…"

She took him deeper into her mouth until the tip prodded against the back and she sucked thoroughly as Qrow squirmed in his seat. His attempts to grab her head were met with a sharp swat as Summer continued her ministrations. Saliva trickled down the scythe-wielder's cock, giving it a nice shine as his team-leader messily serviced him and stroke whatever didn't fit into her orifice.

She pulled back, spittle bridging her lips to his phallus, and smirked up at him. "My turn."

"Huh?"

Summer got up and jumped onto the desk in front of him. She lifted the hem of her skirt and spread her legs invitingly, her expression only describable as `lewd´ as she beckoned her teammate. "Tit for tat as they say."

Qrow scoffed and smirked. "I thought I was getting a reward."

"The best has yet to come," she replied and winked.

He merely nodded and leaned in close between Summer's legs. The scent was fairly strong and her excitement evident; one rip of her leggings and underwear nudged aside, - her pretty pink sex was flushed with arousal and twitched in anticipation – and Qrow pressed up against her feminine channel. The scent and taste drove him mad with lust in an instant as he licked along her labia indulged in her honeyed nectar. Thighs clamped down over his head when he flicked his tongue at her bundle of nerves and popped it into his mouth.

A hand buried in his dark hair. "Oh Qrow…More…!" Summer trembled more as the minutes ticked away and her voice grew shriller. "That's it! Good boy…Ah! Good boy…"

He ate her out with gusto as his leader quivered with each spike of bliss that resulted. Lapping a hot path over her pussy was all fine and well, but every ministration to her clit had Summer melt with pleasure.

"You-Mmh!- really deserve your reward now, little bird." She relinquished her hold over his head and smirked. "On the bed. Now."

She halfway between gently and forcible pushed Qrow out of the chair with her feet and the young man stumbled backwards into bed, his leader dashing over and promptly landed on his lap. She spun around, her back to the brunette, and lifted her haunches as she guided Qrow's dick towards her pussy—

"Here's your proper reward, darling~"

-and slammed down her hips over it with a shrill moan. Vaginal muscles twitched and his manhood throbbed in the junction of wet heat that had the pair momentarily stiff as statues.

And then Summer started to move. It began as a slow rolling of her hips, but she steadily accelerated her pacing and began to bounce over his cock.

Qrow groaned and gripped his leader's ass as it bounced and jiggled, unable to do anything else except letting Summer take charge. "Fuck, Summer…I really should do my homework more often…"

The girl laughed as she rode him. "I'm not going to keep rewarding you for doing expected tasks!"

They kept rutting like animals, having given in to base instincts. Summer rode Qrow with a fervent passion and shook each time his dick hit just the right spot with each bounce. Her smooth inner walls clenched around him tightly and she could feel his cock pulse. It was swelling up in anticipation and her own euphoric moments had culminated for the big one that would make her see stars.

Like a well-oiled engine-piston she took him down to the base with each bounce, faster and faster still, and rode Qrow like a champ with a cry of ecstasy on her lips. "OH Qrow! Qrooow!"

"Summer…!" His voice was husky. "Getting close…Should I...?"

"Inside! I've got pills so don't worry!" She exclaimed and threw her head back as she worked her hips wildly. "Oh Heaven above I'm about to cum…"

She went at it even faster, their moaning growing louder and in unison as they tethered on the edge of pleasure that sparked from neuron to neuron like a wildfire until they tipped over said edge and plummeted into the sweetest of ecstasy.

It washed over them like a wave of heat that radiated from the junction of their sexes and outward, pleasure consuming them until and they moaned out loud for anyone in the corridor to hear.

Qrow shot up and hugged his leader from behind and palmed full breasts through her clothes as he came, the pair trembling into each other until the afterglow came and went.

"Mm…Such a good boy…" Summer whispered. "Making your leader proud…Good boy…"

She claimed his lips in a dreamy kiss and buried her hands in his hair. He hugged her back, lost in the heat below and the kiss-

Her hands suddenly were on his chest as she pinned him and moved her hips. "Oh…Still erect. I'm flattered. How about I add to your reward?"

Qrow couldn't even begin to form a syllable before Summer was riding him again with a playful smirk, once again taking charge and driving them both to new heights of ecstasy, the flexing of the bedsprings heralding their continuous union over and over again, their scents of their trysts marking the room.

It was from then on that Qrow not only put more effort into homework and studies, but how he and Summer worked out a special routine when it was just the two of them, despite what she had said earlier…though it was on her terms, as the leader.

And he was fine to obey her commands and the messy results those entailed…inside and outside, or on her, several times a week.

> New Training Regiments
> 
> (Summer x Raven – Yuri, duh)

Summer cartwheeled backwards as Raven's leg snapped up and forward, avoiding the swordswoman's kick and landing a good distance away across the training dojo, eyes trained on her teammate.

Raven let out a long sigh and squared her shoulders before she wiped her brow. "I think that's enough for today."

"Yes," Summer replied and fanned herself. "We've been at it past the usual regimented time anyhow. We're still even, by the way."

Raven scoffed. Between the two of them there never was a real winner; as soon as one of them won the other would best them shortly after.

"That just goes to show that we are evenly matched is all. I wouldn't expect or accept anything less from my team-leader."

Summer hummed and smiled. "And I would not expect or accept anything lesser from my teammates after three years of my training-routines."

"Don't get full of yourself."

"Or else?"

Raven shot her a bemused glare. "I'll shut you up."

"Your glaring doesn't have the effect you intend for it, you know," Summer said and winked at the other brunette.

"Tch. Is that all you can think about?"

"What is?"

"Oh you know damn well what I mean!"

Summer barely suppressed a giggle. "You mean how I can only think of how sexy you look right now?"

Because Raven dressed in nothing but a sports-bra, spats shorts, fingerless gloves, and toe-less footwear would never not be sexy. All in black no less.

The swordswoman rolled her eyes and promptly turned on her heel to fetch a towel.

"Aw, come on, Raven! Don't be like that~"

"We're done here. I'm going to hit the shower and then head back to the dorm."

"Are you sure?" The team-leader hugged the other brunette from behind as she rested her chin on Raven's shoulder and whispered, "Because I was thinking we could continue…sparring…and burn through some more calories."

"I swear you're worse than Tai and my brother," Raven replied bitterly.

"You haven't shaken me off or said `No´ yet though." Summer snickered and kissed her teammate's ear as she pressed her sports-bra clad bust against her back. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"What do you think?" She bitterly asked.

"I think you're thinking what I think which begs the question: why are we still hanging out at the dojo for? Let's go somewhere more private."

"Tch. Always the same with you…"

"Don't act you didn't want this to happen, Raven."

"You're lucky I happen to be lenient with you, Summer."

The silver-eyed leader laughed airily. "Whatever helps you sleep better at night, my dear."

x.x.x

The two of them didn't get far; the training dojo was rarely used around this time of day and so they seized the opportunity.

Raven, once in the mood, were always aggressive as she pinned Summer against the locker-room wall, knowing full well that her assertion wouldn't last; Summer, one way or another, always came out on top both figuratively and…well, you guessed it. She kissed her tease of a team-leader, passionately busying Summer's lips with her own and succumbing to the heat despite herself.

Her body was flushed against the team-leader's. A leg hooked around her midriff and pulled Raven closer and she felt up Summer's thigh, fingers sinking into the soft skin. Her hand trailed up Summer's hip and over her side before the swordswoman palmed the underside of a milky swell of flesh.

"Mm…"

Raven strayed from her team-leader's lips, allowing the silver-eyed girl to gasp out loud and mewl as she kissed and nipped a hot path down her throat and along the generously offered shoulder, making Summer buck against her.

"Raven…"

She loved to her hear name rolled out like that: husky, needy, and honeyed.

Which meant that soon their roles would be reversed.

She smelled good. It was an intoxicating scent which mingled with the sweat and in midst of passion like this it spurred the swordswoman. She kneaded a full breast and bit down on the silver-eyed girl's shoulder with relish and earned a string of throaty moans as Summer pushed her body against Raven's.

With sport-bras hiked up and spats shorts-underwear pooled around one of their ankles, the team-leader bucked and squirmed until she overpowered the swordswoman's grip and pinned her down against the floor, silver eyes brimming with wanton lust.

She wasted no time; relishing at how hot Raven's body was she cupped the swordswoman's bust and toyed with a pert, pink nipple.

"Ngh…Summer…"

The team-leader snickered and swirled her tongue around the other rosy bud as Raven writhed beneath her in response. A hand fisted the black-gradient-red hair by her neck and Summer kept focusing on her teammate's breasts, licking and suckling perky a nipple whilst she rolled its twin between her fingers as she pawed a malleable mound, when she felt a thigh slip between hers and she shuddered.

Raven's thigh pressed against her slick sex, smearing excited secretions along pale skin and she found herself rubbing against it instinctively. She had ceased her ministrations in favour of her own pleasure and it was only when Raven made a frustrated sound that she came back to her senses.

Summer straightened and while on her knees she pulled up the swordswoman to her level. Their unfocused eyes met and Summer's gaze shifted to Raven's lips; they begged to be kissed and she subconsciously traced her thumb along the brunette's jaw. Their lips crashed and their bodies were once again pressed up against each other.

Their tongues wrestled for oral dominance, but the silver-eyed girl won as she pushed hers past the swordswoman's. Summer buried a hand in long ebon tresses while her other hand ghosted over the brunette's athletic body, sensed it shuddering as she did, and brushed past a small triangle of wild curls. Raven gasped into her, taut as a bowstring, when she traced a finger over the swordswoman's pretty pink sex.

Raven was quick to reciprocate. With an arm looped around her team-leader's neck she petted Summer's pussy just as teasingly, trailing excitement along her labia, and the girl shivered.

Her sex was drenched. She sullied the swordswoman's fingers before they had a chance to even dip inside, but so was Raven. They broke apart, a single string of saliva bridging their tongues, and their eyes were unfocused.

"You're so wet…"

"Look who's talking; you're dripping all over the floor."

Summer merely shot her teammate a sultry smile and pressed her fingers against Raven's core. She savoured the moment of the brunette's face melting into pleasure before she thrust two fingers inside and hot, silky smooth inner muscles greedily clenched around them. The swordswoman moaned and screwed her eyes shut, her chest heaving, and thrust calloused digits deep inside Summer's pussy.

Summer let out a shaky moan and attempted to ground herself as she tightened her grasp of black locks. She hadn't even realized until now that she was bucking her hips as Raven thrusted talented fingers deeper, but the swordswoman was sensually gyrating towards her as well in her lustful throe.

Each time one of them moved their fingers the other mimicked in reciprocating; slender digits spread and curled, driving the two madder with lust as inner muscles spasmodically wound tighter and relaxed sporadically. Litanies of moans filled the thankfully empty room and escalated into throaty moans as inner walls and thighs together clamped down tight on wriggling fingers.

The pair locked lips, stifling their cries of ecstasy, their flushed, tensed bodies shuddering in unison as pleasure zipped up their spines.

Their breasts heaved as they tried to catch their breaths, resting against each other with a reluctant parting of their lips. When they tried to pull out their fingers the pair whimpered as pleasure rippled through them as greedy inner muscles twitched and clamped down once again.

Summer purred. "Wonderful…"

"Mm…" Raven stroked the small of her team-leader's back. "But we're not done now are we?"

"Not a chance."

x.x

Raven wasn't sure how she had been flipped onto her back, but as Summer climbed over her, offering a tantalizing view of her hot, pretty pink sex, she realized that she didn't care.

Summer's cute (a word that Raven would say out loud) butt wiggled and thrusted at her, and the swordswoman palmed its full, supple curves. Soaked lower lips pressed against her lips and she lapped a hot path over the silver-eyed girl's entrance as she breathed in the mouth-watering scent.

"Oh Raven…"

Then her team-leader shifted and Raven's eyes rolled back as she muffled a moan. Pleasure jolted like electricity from neuron to neuron as Summer licked her bare pussy lips and pried the swordswoman's legs apart. Raven bucked her hips and trembled, ecstasy licking her bones while the brunette stained her jaw with her juicy excitement. Her team-leader was buried against her sex, eating her out with gusto as Raven struggled to not orgasm so soon.

"Ah!"

She licked along Summer's labia, gathering musky wetness while the rest smeared across her lips. Her team-leader was quivering above her, but so was Raven; when a talented organ began focusing on her sensitive bundle of nerves with slow circles, the swordswoman cried out and shuddered, hips twitching as she came, her high prolonged by Summer's continued ministrations until she too reached orgasm and straddled Raven's face.

With a shrill moan Summer arched and threw her head back, her tongue replaced with eager fingers that furiously rubbed Raven's clit, the swordswoman thrusting her lower-body up by the tip of her toes as she squirted with mind-wiping ecstasy, trapped beneath her leader's gushing sex.

x.x

It had to have been an hour by now.

The girls leaned back, their kiss interrupted, as they shuddered and cried out each other's names amidst a litany of moans.

They were moving in a frantic staccato rhythm, rubbing each other like cats in heat and creating sweet friction with their sexes. Their bodies glistened with sweat, hips twitching and legs trembling as they worked in unison to make the other scream in pleasure.

They held each other's hands as their senses were lit ablaze, their orgasms rippling through them in electric arcs as they kept going, working their hips to find the perfect angle despite the euphoric haze that washed over them with an outcry of ecstasy.

Fatigued, the pair collapsed shortly after, twitching in pleasure

"Oh…Brothers…"

"Fuck…" Raven gasped. "This wasn't such a bad idea…"

"Mhm. Shall we try this again…tomorrow?"

"Tch. Give me two minutes."

"Oh Raven~

This kind of extra training would quickly become a weekly habit, be it in the dojo or elsewhere…after the swordswoman had recovered of course.

> Hanging Out with the Boys
> 
> (Qrow x Summer x Tai – Hetero + Yaoi)

"Boooored," Qrow lamented, followed by an exasperated sigh as if to emphasize, and finishing with a loud groan.

You would think students would have a lot do with their free time whenever presented, but sometimes there was a bit more free time between classes which was just vexing, knowing that you had more classes before you could truly relax.

It was during winter at their first year together and New Year wasn't far off, but that wasn't an excuse to neglect your studies.

Tai was staring at the ceiling from his bed at this point while Summer was reading a book. Raven was the only one of the team who took off if she so only had an extra ten minutes to do…whatever she did.

"You and me both, brother," Tai replied. "If it's not the last class for the day, why even bother letting us go early?"

"You could always make some headway on your homework or do something else productive," the gradient-haired leader stated without taking her eyes off the book. "Or maybe read a book, or take a nap."

"Napping will only make me more tired," Qrow retaliated.

"We're already bored as is, why would we sit down with homework now?" Tai commented.

Summer shook her head at them. "I've already finished all of my homework so I have a lot more free time later."

Both of the boys groaned in response.

"You'll be grateful later when you don't to think about it."

"Ugh."

She rolled her eyes. "So you're going to moan how bored you are until next class then?"

"Looks like it," Tai told her and Qrow grunted in acknowledgment (?)

At first Summer was fine with it; she had her book and a plan to visit Vale after class, so the two idiots would be on their own dealing with homework.

Serves them right.

…But then, Summer had to admit, there were some things that was more fun than to read a book. Raven would be gone until next class and they had a generous hour left. An hour was plenty of time to have some fun and she was in the company of two fairly strapping boys.

And it had been a while since last time…Your own fingers could only do so much.

A bolt of heat rushed between her now rubbing legs.

The corners of her lips curled and she closed the book loud enough to garner her teammate's attention.

"I think I know a way to pass the time," Summer said with a lopsided grin. The mischievous twinkle in her eyes was immediately noticeable and outdone only by the way her hands suggestively moved. "If you two studs are… _up_ for the task that is."

The boys exchanged looks, puzzled. "Are you…actually suggesting—?"

"Yes," Summer said with a small, lopsided smirk as she began to unbutton her school uniform. "Do I need to perhaps make it clearer?"

x.x

It hadn't taken them long to get started; she hadn't even finished undressing, stripping down to only her skirt and shirt when the boys had discarded every bit of clothes that was deemed an obstacle.

Summer chuckled and let her shirt fall freely off of her before she kneeled down and was immediately met with a pair of flattering cocks at eye-level. "So impatient…"

Tai and Qrow exchanged sheepish smiles, but nonetheless stood there, waiting expectantly.

Summer eyed them both up and down, wetting her lips. Her heart was racing. The musky scent she caught whiff of was mouth-watering and the boys' sculptured bodies sent a rush of heat straight between her loins. She felt dirty and it excited her, like some kind of roleplay where she had to sexually satisfy her captors.

And satisfy them she would.

She spat onto her hands and firmly grasped both shafts, slowly pumping them in staccato. The more she did the more pungent their scents became.

Summer jerked a bit faster, working up a sweet friction as she was rewarded with the boys' strings of sighs and quiet moans. They were fairly equal in this specific area, but Summer felt more inclined to purse her lips at Tai's as she lavished his mushroom-head.

"Oh, Summer…!"

She flashed him a smile and stuck out her tongue. She swirled it around the tip, still working her hands, and slathered the head with a coating of saliva before taking the first few inches into her sucking mouth.

Tai groaned and bucked his hips in an attempt to get another inch or two inside the hot, wet orifice. The urge to grab his team-leader's head was near irresistible, but he knew better than try that from experience. Summer was doing such a good job too as she bobbed her head back and forth while jerking whatever was outside with steady pumps.

She pulled back and panted, her eyes lidded with growing lust. She jerked Tai faster while she turned to Qrow, met his eyes, and guided his turgid dick into her eager mouth as she applied suction.

Qrow boldly reached out and caressed the side of his leader's head, tucking crimson-tips behind her ear as silver-eyes looked back up at him. The way she coiled her flexible organ around his length and sucked made his knees weak and he shuddered.

"Summer…"

An arm draped over his shoulders and he glanced over at the blond who flashed him a flirty smile. "You look so sexy when you're like this."

The brunette rolled his eyes, but he couldn't stifle the way his lips curved up. "Jeez…"

A hand guided his face fully towards the blond who traced his thumb underneath Qrow's lower lip, and the brunette found himself leaning into a searing kiss of peppermint breath. When Summer puckered up and kissed the tip of his cock he shuddered, pleasure zipping along his length and stimulated by her swiftly pumping hand as she lavished attention on Tai's.

She kept switching every now and then, her hands never relinquishing their hold on throbbing phalluses. An attempt to throat both of them had been made with no success, but at least she could lick both heads simultaneously.

After minutes which had felt like a blissful eternity, Summer looked back up at her boys and smiled sultrily at them. "You're throbbing like crazy…How about we step things up a bit?"

She slowly got back up and straightened, jutting out her impressive bust in the process as she undid her bra and let it fall to the floor.

The boys stepped up to her almost immediately, a turbid haze in their eyes. Their attentions were towards her milky swells, capped with rosy-pink nipples, as they kneaded those malleable breasts.

Pleasure sparked along Summer's spine, resulting in a pleasant shiver as she bit back a moan. "Mm…You boys are so…greedy and simple-minded…"

She shuddered when lips wrapped around perky buds, tongues flicking and swirling over them hungrily. Strong, firm hands ghosted over her body, mapping out nooks and crannies until Qrow's pawed at her buttocks and Tai's—

"Ah!"

-was petting her dripping sex with his calloused fingers, collecting wetness from her slit.

Teased from the front and back as the boys suckled on her nipples, with the occasional gentle nipping and tugging, Summer could barely stand. Fingers dipped insider her pussy, stirring and curling, and her ass was played with. The attention was stimulating her senses and her knees threatened to give in.

"Mm! Oh, you two…know how to make a girl feel special…"

Summer ruffled the boys' hair with a restrained chuckle. The two of them could be so adorable sometimes.

Qrow pulled away from a perky bud and stole a kiss, ravenous and needy. She reciprocated in kind, but found herself yearning for more as he pulled away and resumed his attention on her breast, only for Tai to steal her breath away as he busied her lips just as hungrily.

`They're so spoiled.´

With a stifled moan and a small spike of pleasure brimming from between her loins, Summer stumbled backwards onto the nearest bed, pulling her teammates with her…

x.x

The bed let out a grating sound under the weight of the three, pontificated by sets of thrusts ranging from slow and moderate to quick and wild.

Summer, on all-fours, hummed to herself as she worked her talented mouth over Tai's cock, bobbing her head back and forth over it by Qrow's ministrations from behind. She applied suction, hollowing out her cheeks and coiled her tongue around the mushroom-head with relish as she listened to the handsome blond's litany of moans. The sheer relief in his breaths was music to her ears and the way his calloused fingers twitched over the skin of her temples as he held a gentle grip on her head was enticing! She could only imagine the bliss Tai was experiencing right now.

Qrow's grip on her hips tightened as he fucked Summer from behind, pummelling her wet depths. His thrusts pushed his team-leader forward onto Tai's groin with the pace he set for himself. Inner velvety muscles squeezed down on him and he rutted faster, pleasure raking at his senses.

"You look so damn sexy right now," Tai commented and the brunette met his eyes. "Seeing your face twisted in ecstasy like that is so hot."

"Heh. Yeah?" Qrow shot him a lopsided smirk. "A face worth kissing perhaps?"

"Definitely."

They leaned forward and kissed as best as they could, greedily locking lips as while Qrow kept rolling his hips frantically that made pale buttocks ripple.

Summer laughed inwardly and focused her attention back to the blond's shaft. It twitched in her mouth and reacted to every swirl of her tongue and pumping of her lips, as she slurped down drops of pre-cum that emerged, her own sex quivering from Qrow's penetration as ecstasy zipped from synapse to synapse from her swiftly arriving, umpteenth climax.

x.x

A string of moans left the silver-eyed girl as she arched into the bed, a hand buried in Qrow's dark hair. His tongue lapped up copious wetness from her pretty pink labia with a salacious devotion that made her thighs shake and threaten to lock around his head.

The brunette savoured the taste and the musky scent, his jaw glistening in his leader's secretion. Crimson-tipped black curls tickled his nose as he was pounded into Summer's sex from an eager, lustful blond. With a hand around his cock he stroke it firmly and in tandem to Tai's thrusts against his tight ass.

The tight ring of muscle squeezed down on Tai's dick. The blond fighter groaned in response and his fingers dug into the flesh of Qrow's hips. Sweat dripped down his handsome face, his firm gaze shifting attention between his teammate's toned ass and his leader's heaving bosom, and her face contorted in pleasure.

His pace quickened and so did Qrow's. Summer's breathing became rapid and her voice shriller as she locked her legs around the brunette's head and trembled.

"Pound him harder, Tai!" She commanded, eyelids fluttering. "Mhm! Oh Brothers I'm going to—!"

She gasped and immediately bit down on her lip with a muffled mewl as she orgasmed, face flushed with heat. She kept whining and writhing from Qrow's continued ministrations, and Tai chuckled to himself. He slapped his teammate's derriere and thrusted faster, his hips on the verge of becoming a blur, the sound of skin slapping against skin echoing across the room.

Gods above, he loved his team.

x.x

_"Oohh! Brothers, YES! Fuck me harder you wonderful studs!"_

Summer's throaty voice was the sweetest of motivation.

The bedsprings flexed frantically from the rush of thrusts, thoroughly strained and drowned out only by the silver-eyed leader's litany of moans and commands. Sandwiched between the boys, Summer cradled Tai's head to her tits as he hit the right spots in her warm, wet core from underneath her while Qrow peppered his leader's neck with kisses and nips her Aura would help heal as he rutted into her tight ass.

Every sinew in their bodies went rigid as hips worked fervently to pump turgid shafts like well-oiled engine-pistons into tight orifice, unsynchronized. Summer could feel them twitching and pulsating as if they had heartbeats of their own. It wouldn't be long before the boys orgasmed, this she knew, and clenched as much as she could for their enjoyment as she uttered sweet encouragements.

Euphoria had Summer's eyes rolling back uncontrollably; ecstasy had burnt out her pleasure-receptors and left her sensitive to the excess bliss that rippled over her body. Her teammates couldn't slow down and she wouldn't want them to.

Their bodies glistened with sweat. Tai could smell it mixed with a flowery scent as he nuzzled his leader's bosom. It drove him mad and his movements became more frantic. Pleasure arced across his member so tantalizingly sweet as inner walls clenched.

"Summer…Summer…" he uttered with raspy breaths. "Summer!"

The silver-eyed girl cried out and spasmodically trembled. Her tongue was lolling and her body burning blissfully as she was pounded vigorously.

Qrow buried himself to the base with each thrust. The feeling of the tight ring of muscle clamping down at the base of his cock felt damn near divine despite the condom he wore out of safety and he worked his hips at a faster pace, desperate to cum. Summer's scent of roses and berries from the shampoo she used was intoxicating and fucking her like an animal was only driving the height of his pleasure higher.

The bed groaned from the strained weight of their wild rutting, the sound continuously drawn-out and accompanying cacophony of the bedsprings, and the boys' grunting and panting.

Summer shuddered. "G-Gods…Now, boys…mmph! Be good and cum, okay? Ah! AH! Oh Brothers! Don't hold back…Just let it a-aaaahll out, o-okay?!" Summer encouraged. She was quaking, snug between the handsome lads.

The gentle urging spurred them on; Qrow and Tai humped like animals in mating season, driving their engorged cocks into tight depths as their bodies went taut, muscles coiling tightly. Pleasure that had built up into tightly wounded knots threatened to burst at the seams at any given moment—

Something gave in and a warm sensation met the brunette lad's mushroom-head.

"Tch!" Qrow grunted and screwed his eyes shut. "Th-the condom broke, just my luck! Can I—"

"Do it, Qrow! Cum for me; cum for your team-leader!" Summer cried out. "Oh Gods, I'm gonna…!"

The eruption wiped her mind clean with blinding, toe-curling, hot pleasure. Their skin was fever-warm and their frames rigid as for a moment the boys ceased to move after a flurry of thrusts save for their thrashing cocks inside of her. The sloshing of frothy cum was discharged into her orifices, the shafts pulsing with each rope in copious amounts.

Summer went shock-still with a strangled gasp, seeing stars as she trembled in place from a sensory overload. A moan tore out of her mouth as the boys thrusted more to prolong their high, pleasure rumbling over their manhoods as they emptied themselves in raw wanton desire and desperation, balls-deep inside their leader. Each thrust pumped out more cum as inner muscles tightened like a vice over their cocks until they grew soft and slowly, utterly spent, slid out of Summer after what felt like a lifetime.

Sweat and steam permeated the room as the three of them basked in the afterglow, fatigue claiming them within minutes.

x.x.x

"Boooored," Qrow lamented, followed by an exasperated sigh.

"You and me both, brother," Tai replied.

"Are you two layabouts not still being unproductive with your spare time?" Summer asked, arms crossed over her chest.

"We keep telling you, it's pointless to do anything if we have another class—"

"Oh dear." The silver-eyed girl shook her head. "Whatever am I going to do with you?"

The boys exchanged looks as Summer slowly peeled off her school blazer, eyes lidded sultrily.

_Gotta pass the time somehow._

> Qrow's Stroke of Luck
> 
> (Summer x Qrow x Raven, Hetero + Yuri)

It was a well-known fact that Qrow was a harbinger of bad luck whether he liked it or not; his Semblance was always there posing a danger to him as well as friends and foes alike.

On missions he was celebrated, but that changed when enemies weren't around someone misfired or sprained their ankle. He was avoided like a plague and people steered off whenever he crossed their path like a black cat.

That was the story of his life.

Today had been one of the worse kinds of days; Qrow's Semblance had kicked in extra much, whimsical as it ever was, resulting in a string of unfortunate events from the minute he had gotten out of bed.

Several minor accidents and a handful of scolding later, the brunette found himself dragging his feet back to the dorm room and collapsing onto his bed.

"To hell with this…"

"Bad day, brother?"

He shifted and glanced over towards the opposite end of the room. "Hey, sis. Didn't even notice you there."

"I can tell; the lack of a snide remark was a big giveaway." The swordswoman put away the book she had been reading and crossed one leg over the other, looking rather unimpressed. "One of those days huh?"

"Worse." He waved it off and buried his head in the pillow. "I'm so fucking done with this shit. Next thing I know the bed will break."

"You know what Professor Ozpin said; Semblances take time to master. You'll get yours under control, you'll see. So stop it with the self-pitying."

"Who's self-pitying?" Summer asked as she entered the room, chipper as always. "Oh, hello, Qrow. Did something happen?"

"It's one of those days," Raven answered for him. "Poor baby-brother is feeling glum."

"With good reason, thank you."

Summer giggled. "Aww, poor thing. I know you're struggling with your Semblance, but it'll get better. Trust me." She pondered for a moment, falling silent. Qrow thought nothing of it, unaware of the looks the girls exchanged before his team-leader spoke up again. "You know, I have just the idea in mind how to make you feel better~"

"Yeah. Sure you do." The brunette looked up only to see the girls eyeing him. "What?"

"I guess I have to cheer you up, being the older sister that I am," Raven said and slowly started to peel off her clothes, starting from below and just happened to bend over facing away from Qrow. "I suppose it can't be helped. What a bother."

Black panties peeled off from snug, full curves right before his eyes and revealed a pretty pink sex. "Uh, Raven—"

"I love it when siblings come together like this," Summer commented, her expression salacious as she unbuttoned her school-blazer. "Don't worry, Qrow. We'll both cheer you up."

"Uh, you two…"

"Tch. What now?" Raven shot back. "Would you rather continue your self-loathing and put us through your bemoaning?"

Qrow rolled his eyes. "Heh. No, I think I rather put you through some moaning instead."

"Now that's the Qrow I know and love," Summer commented with an airy laugh, her skirt falling to the floor as she stepped over to the brunette. "Bad Luck or not, let's try and enjoy yourself for a moment. We'll be sure to make you feel good."

"Yeah…" Gentle hands caressed his cheeks and guided him to supple lips. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

She kissed him, gentle and affectionate, while she slowly undressed herself. Summer, for all her take-charge attitude, was as tender and caring as a mother which often served as a counter-balance.

Unlike Raven who often took a direct approach as she yanked Qrow by the hair away and thoroughly crashed her lips with his, having already shed her uniform and pushed her brother down onto the bed.

x.x

Qrow certainly felt good as she sheathed balls-deep inside Summer with each thrust, slamming harder rather than faster. When he pushed the bed rocked with him, hitting the wall loud enough for passer-by's to guess what happened, but he couldn't care when he was finally getting some joy out of his otherwise terrible day.

Honestly, his team was the best. Other people would have either avoided Qrow completely, this he knew from experience, or at best try to cheer him up with a joke or two and maybe take him out to a bar. This was much better, Bad Luck be damned.

The silver-eyed girl locked her legs around his waist as if to keep him from pulling out too much as she writhed and moaned beneath Raven who straddled her face, back towards her brother.

"That's it, Summer…"

Her fingers entwined crimson-tipped locks as she rocked her hips over parted lips and an eager, flexible muscle, taking advantage of the fact that her leader was unable to shift their positions and take charge. Raven's sex quivered from Summer's oral ministrations and nearly cried out when her tongue drew a small circuit over the swordswoman's bundle of nerves.

Summer meanwhile felt joy swell in her heart; she had always had a soft spot for Qrow regarding his Bad Luck and would always be there to comfort him if she could…and what better way than to treat him (and her) to a moment of pleasure?

Ecstasy rolled through her body with the ebb and flow of waves as the aforementioned brunette hit the right spot and she shuddered with toe-curling intensity. Her core squeezed down on his shaft, milking as much pleasure as she could to ride her high for as long as she could as her body burned pleasantly.

She flicked her tongue around and over Raven's clit and was rewarded with a string of husky moans as the swordswoman rolled her hips fervently over the leader's face.

The tangy excitement was smeared over her lips. She lapped a hot path over Raven's sex and mercilessly kept pleasing her teammate, and so did Qrow; he picked up speed, having found a good rhythm, and hammered into Summer's pussy before she had a chance to come down from her high and made her see stars.

"Fuck…Summer… I'm…" His words trailed off into a throaty groan and she tightened her leg-hold. He was throbbing inside of her and his pace became strenuous. The more he rutted with her the more she worked her flexible organ to bring Raven to her third(?) orgasm until she felt Qrow pump inside of her, each one meant another spurt as the brunette's grips tensed and poured himself into her feminine channel with a groan.

Qrow rode out his euphoria, slamming his hips against Summer's in an attempt of drawing it out for longer. As his high waned and his leader's leg-hold weakened he stumbled back out of her now oozing pussy, with Raven hunched over and panting.

"Feeling better…Qrow?" Summer panted and peeked over at him from underneath his sister's loins.

Before he had a chance to reply, Raven peered over her shoulder and crawled onto all fours. "Or do you perhaps need some more comforting, huh?"

His cock rose back up at attention.

x.x

Summer tweaked and tugged on a nipple, legs splayed and fingers rubbing her clit furiously as she enjoyed the show right in front of her; Raven's eyes were lidded and unfocused, her tongue lolling out as she rocked back and forth, tits more-so, as Qrow took her from behind. Unlike earlier his pacing was quick and borderline beastly as he fucked her, his face scrunched up with pleasure and eyes screwed shut.

She rubbed her clit and trembled. Fingers soon dipped inside her sullen sex as inner muscles clenched down on them. The guilty pleasure of watching the siblings go at it equally in guilty pleasure was such a turn on.

Her thighs clenched around her hands as she curved slender digits to the view before her. She stifled a shrill moan and shuddered, the sheet beneath stained with her excitement.

The bed creaked and rocker violently with Qrow's thrusts. A hand gripped on the swordswoman's hip and another over the curve of her ass, fingers sinking into malleable skin as he pummelled her pussy down to the base of his still-sensitive phallus. The sensitivity drove him wilder as pleasure swiftly built up to a second orgasm, ghosting over his shaft.

He hit just the right spots, Raven noted, as she threw her head back unashamed with a strangled moan. Her muscles constricted and relaxed spasmodically, her pussy quivering from the spikes of pleasure that was hammered into her and she swore the world around her turned into a multi-coloured haze.

"That's it, brother…! Ngh!" She moaned. "Help yourself feel a little bit b-better!"

"I'm definitely feeling a lot better!" He grunted back and swatted Raven's derriere, frame rigid. "Fuck…!"

"You have no idea how hot this is right now," Summer commented and immediately bit down on her lip.

 _"Oh, I can imagine,"_ the Branwen twins uttered in unison, Qrow groaning as he hunched over in ecstasy.

"Raven…!"

"J-Just keep going, Qrow!" The swordswoman let her head fall, her black mane falling like a feathered curtain. "Oh fuck…! I'm—!"

Her voice broke out into a litany of moans. Her body trembled and her muscles tensed as Qrow kept thrusting, his face flushed and his hips a blur of movement. The rapid noise of flesh slapping drowned out everything sans their voices that permeated the room and Qrow's in particular was dropping in octave as he slapped Raven once, twice, then thrice as he kneaded her ass and drove himself towards ecstasy.

His hand over her hip moved and fisted black locks, yanking the swordswoman's pleasure-addled face up as she came and clamped down on his palpitating shaft. Qrow rolled his hips, ejaculating as he kept thrusting as the Branwen twins rode out their orgasmic zenith together in a haze of heat.

The rocking of the bed slowed down with his thrusting. The pumping of his hips waned as each spurt of creamy discharge lessened and Raven's inner walls ceased to tighten around his member. Their string of moans died out, reduced to quiet sighs and raspy utterances until they fell silent, back down from their heights, and the bed still.

Qrow slumped and dangled over the edge of the bed, cock softening by the second. Raven fell forward in front of Summer who perhaps not intentionally just reached her own orgasm and ended up squirting over the swordswoman's pleasure-contorted face.

There wasn't a shortage of Qrow's bad days. Thankfully the girls were always willing to make them a little better.

> Stress Relief
> 
> (Tai x Raven x Qrow – Hetero + Yaoi)

Sometimes you simply needed a good stress relief after a hectic day; the reason as to why it was didn't matter.

It was merely a matter of venting out said stress and be at the right place at the right time as team STRQ had learned around their second year. This time around it was the boys who had stumbled upon Raven in their dorm room while Summer was away on a solo-mission specific for team-leaders.

Qrow could feel the stress seeping out of his body as he was lying in bed with hips bucking up into his sister's wet mouth as he guided her bobbing head with his hands. Raven sucked him off on her knees and elbows, ass up for Tai who took her from behind and pounded his stress away.

It was one of the few instances of actions over words; the three of them knew it, had felt it, and had wordlessly stripped down, touching and kissing each other in a venture of comfort and relief for the sake of just that, culminating into the wild rutting that was happening as of present.

Tai pawed at the swordswoman's pale curves as he thrusted deeply into wet heat. Raven's ass rippled with each pounding as she moaned around Qrow's cock, trapped between their turgid shafts as she pleased and was pleased in return.

Drool mixed with pre coated Qrow's dick as his sister sloppily sucked him off, a wanton, unfocused look in crimson eyes as her umpteenth climax, however small, crashed over her from the blond's rutting. Her stress vaporized as her body relaxed into the coitus and simply let things happen as they come with her muscles gone rigid only as ecstasy burst from its tightly wounded knot.

The boys moaned throatily, their grips tightening and pace quickening. She could feel Qrow's cock pulsing inside her mouth and Tai fucking her faster as the pair drove themselves to pleasure, fixated on their own while Raven, stuck between them, was a sensitive mess of swiftly-burned-out pleasure-receptors.

They moaned out her name, which she secretly found adorable, as they thrusted and bucked into her; Qrow practically gripped her head, treating her mouth like a fleshlight or her pussy as he looked her straight in the eyes and shoved his dick deeper upon ejaculation; as much as she could swallow his creamy loads, some it was pushed out from the corners of her lips.

The animalistic rutting from behind quickened by the second until Tai reached his breaking point as well, cock throbbing with his orgasm as he drained his balls inside of her with each pump. Euphoria spread from synapse to synapse between the three as they rode out their heights together and basked in the afterglow that was to come.

But they were far from done venting out their stress.

x.x

Raven kissed Tai hungrily, arms looped around his neck as he carried her. With legs locked behind him she bounced over his still erect shaft, riding out her umpteenth high as she danced the oral tango.

The blond was on his knees as he carried the swordswoman, feeling up her butt as he did. The mattress shifted beneath their weight, the bedsprings taking the brunt of their coitus as Raven wildly jerked up and down when deft, coarse hands patted his hips and over his toned ass.

There was a puff of air as said hands spread his cheeks to reveal a puckered star and something wet probed it – tongue or finger, he couldn't quite tell – for stimulus as well as lubrication. Tai's dick throbbed in response and when something larger began pressing against the tight ring of muscle his body went rigid and still, leaving Raven to fuck herself on his cock.

Strong hands hugged Tai around his torso and waist as the unmistakeable condom-clad mushroom-head slowly penetrated his ass, inch by inch disappearing with gradual thrusts. As Qrow moved so did Tai in tandem with Raven.

Qrow kissed the blond's throat, his hands ghosting over his athletic chest. He rolled his hips, moving faster and creating sweet friction.

Tai was sandwiched between the Branwen twins, giving and receiving in equal measure; his cock burned with need as Qrow hit that sweet spot close enough for the added effect. His movements melted into the male twin's, allowing the scythe-wielder to set the increasingly swifter pace for the two of them with Raven being on the ultimate receiving end.

The swordswoman pulled away from Tai's lips with a throaty moan. Her pussy clamped down tighter as Qrow basically fucked her through the blonde, pleasure pooling between her legs.

It didn't take long before the room was filled with the sounds of the bedsprings flexing and the trio unable to keep quiet as unbridled ecstasy build up as swift as a sniper bullet.

x.x

The noise of the bedsprings and the bed creaking under the weight of the three had reached a dissonance of stormy fornication.

Raven's voice carried loudly and unrestrained like only one finally getting it out of her system could muster. As Tai copulated from below into her tight ass, so did Qrow from above with her quivering pussy a she hugged him tightly in her double-penetrated rutting.

Sweat glistened over their flushed bodies. Muscles coiled beneath their skin.

Tai was flush against the mattress and pillows, his hips straining against the bed as he hammered the swordswoman derriere. His strong hands pawed at her malleable swells and toyed with her rosy nipples as Raven cried out. The pressure along his cock wound tightly like a complicated knot on the verge of unravelling the more he penetrated her depths in swift strokes.

Qrow, bracing a palm against the bed-frame and supporting himself with the other arm, wasn't fairing any better as he willed himself not to cum just yet; he was determined to keep milk this pleasure for as long as he was able, a task easier said than done when his sister was squeezing down on him with velvet vice. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and shoulder; her pulse was insane.

He peppered her skin with kisses. His body pressed against hers despite Tai's hands being in the way, the junction of their sexes a pool of heat and pleasure. A slender arm hugged his back, nails digging into the Aura-protected skin as Raven took the double-penetration like a champ. He kissed a trail up her throat and across her cheek until he came to the corner of her mouth and their eyes met.

In a single wordless moment, the twins closed their eyes and locked lips, bringing the swordswoman's moaning to silence, leaving only the poor bed to fill the air with unmistakeable noises.

The small eternity of rough penetrations eventually reached the point of no return; Qrow pulled away, groaning as he buried his face in his sister's throat and pounded her tightening pussy like an engine-piston. Tai moved his hands to Raven's buttocks and bounced off the bed deeper into her anal orifice, his face hotly scarlet.

The boys trapped her further between them and the swordswoman let out a strangled cry as her climax struck like lightning with an intensity that made her toes curl and the fine hairs of her neck stand on end. She bucked and arched as the boys fucked her mercilessly until the knotted pressure unravelled and blinding hot pleasure flickered before their eyes.

It spread like electricity from nerve to nerve, rippling continuously as they basked in their heights and milked themselves continuously with throbbing pumps.

Everything went still around them. The last of their stress drained away, seeped out of their bodies and vaporized as the afterglow washed over them and the haze slowly lifted.

They were sated. For the time being.

As soon as this built up again to the point of being unbearable, they would know and wordlessly get it out of their system just like they had before.

> Birthday Gift
> 
> (Raven x Tai x Summer – Hetero + Yuri)

Tai liked his birthdays; usually he would celebrate with his family and/or friends, but since attending Beacon Academy he hadn't had a chance to enjoy himself. His parents would call and congratulate him, maybe send over a small amount of Lien, and if the day permitted he would hangout down town with friends, but so far his birthday during the second year had been less than ideal.

His parents had called, sure, but they had been swamped with Huntsmen/Huntress work so it had been brief. Tai's friends were either away on missions or simply didn't have the time to do anything extraordinary; even Qrow had simply given him a congratulatory handjob before he too had to leave for some "other businesses."

Birthdays came and went, but the blonde would be lying if he said that he wasn't a little dejected.

Perhaps he could get to down town Vale by himself and at least have some fun before the day was over. Summer would likely be busy with school projects and Raven was usually not around regardless so the thought of asking them out was immediately dispelled. Tai rounded a corner and headed down to the dorm room in a typical hand-in-the-pockets somber stride, slightly bitter.

`Just got to get my wallet and then it's straight to the hover-bus.´

He opened the door and stepped inside—

"OH! There he is!"

"You're late, birthday boy."

Tai stopped mid-stride as the door closed behind him, his gaze shifting from one of his female teammates to the other as they eyed him expectantly. "Uh...What's going on?"

"We've been waiting for you, silly," Summer commented with a playful grin. "You didn't think we forgot about your birthday did you?"

"He totally did."

"I was convinced you two had plans, like Qrow," he replied and shrugged. "I didn't exactly expect anything big at the very least."

Raven rolled her eyes. "Hmph."

"Now that won't do! We're your friends and teammates; of course we're going to congratulate you properly! Well, maybe not Qrow, but whatever."

"My brother probably offered something cheap before he scampered off I bet."

Tai's cheeks flushed a little. "A quick handjob, would you believe it."

The girls laughed. "Typical Qrow. I guess he wanted it over with so he could go do his own thing."

"It's fine though," Summer stated. "This day is about you. What are friends for if not to brighten your day a little?"

"Ah, you don't really have to do anything special—"

"Shut it. Your expression when you walked in here just now said otherwise," said Raven as she scowled.

"R-Right, okay. So what did you two have in mind? Visit the bar?"

"Nope!" The silver-eyed team-leader beamed at him and winked. "Something even better. You see, I talked to Raven here about this, and since we agreed that you're doing such a good job on and off the field nowadays…"

Raven crossed her arms and huffed.

"-And since your birthday hasn't been ideal, we decided to give you something nice."

He arched a single eyebrow. "Something nice?"

"Mhm." Summer turned to Raven who stepped up to her. "So,"

"In other words,"

 _"Happy birthday, Tai!"_ The girls said in unison – Summer naturally exclaiming it and cheering over Raven's more deadpanned approach – as they walked up to him.

Summer gently caressed his cheek and guided him to her lips as she softly kissed him. When she stepped back Raven took her place and yanked the blonde towards her, nowhere near gentle like their leader.

As they stepped back they slowly, but easily, shed their clothes in front of him, gradually revealing more creamy-pale expanses of flawless skin and fairly endowed breasts capped with pert, perky nipples. Long legs garnered his attentions momentarily before his gaze strafed up to small tufts of hair (coal-black for the swordswoman, and black-gradating-to-red for Summer) above their sexes snugly between said loins, and abdominal abs (more so on Raven) across their stomachs.

Tai's blue eyes widened and his cock twitched as blood rushed straight down. The fact that neither of them had any underwear on surprised the blond, more so when he realized that Summer had likely been the one to talk Raven into stripping in front of him.

The swordswoman seemed both flustered and confident as she posed for him – a simple hand on her hip and pushing out her chest – which was more than she usually did. "See something you like, darling?"

Tai cleared his throat. "Yeah…"

"Good." Summer slowly bent forward and pushed her bosom with her arms. "Because we're going to give you the best birthday gift you'll ever have."

x.x

The girl's eyes brimmed with wanton desire as soon as Tai's pants were pulled down and his cock spring out of its confinement.

He managed a lopsided smirk. "See something you like, ladies?"

Raven glared deadpanned at him while Summer merely giggled and gently cupped his healthy orbs. "Why yes indeed we do, right Raven?"

The swordswoman scoffed, but wrapped her hand around his cock. "We're naked an on our knees for him, inches away from his dick. What do you think?"

His teammates pursed their lips against his manhood before Tai could comment. Raven began pumping her hand over his shaft, lips pursed around its tip while Summer licked its underside and massaged his balls. With a soft sigh escaping him he leaned his head back and basked in the sensation as one of his many fantasies came to life.

Summer kept tongue-bathing the underside of Tai's cock. Its musk was overpowering as she breathed it in deep and peppered the side of his phallus with kisses. She wanted to reach down and pet herself, to scratch the itch that was beginning to accumulate between her loins, but she refrained from doing so. This was Tai's special day. He would take care of it for her soon enough.

Meanwhile, Raven was stroking him off faster, parting her lips to suckle on the mushroom-head whilst she toyed with a perky, pert nipple, twisting and pulling for her own enjoyment. Or so she would have you believe.

Summer knew better; Raven always had trouble being honest. This was likely her way of giving Tai a show beyond pleasing him physically, even if her bobbing head and tongue-flicking would've been enough.

The swordswoman took him deeper until he reached the back of her throat. She stayed like that for a few seconds that seemed like a small eternity before slowly pulling back, coating his dick in a shine of spittle.

Swift strokes created sweet friction and she looked back up at the blonde, deadpan. "Feeling good, birthday boy?"

Tai nodded. "Yes…Very much so."

The silver-eyed girl stuck out her tongue at the tip and the blonde fighter shuddered. "Ahh…That's good to hear."

When Raven's lips pursed around the mushroom-head along with Summer's, Tai bucked his hips. The sensation was otherworldly and seeing them border-line kissing each other over his cock was…well, words failed him.

They lavished his cock with tongues and kisses, sandwiching it between plump lips as it was jerked off betwixt them, fanning the raw ecstasy that burned over it.

A saccharine eternity later, with Tai on the verge of collapsing, the girls pulled back, spittle and pre-cum bridging their lips and his phallus together as they glanced up at his flushed face, then at each other with an exchange of sly smiles.

x.x

Pillow-soft thighs cradled either side of Tai's face as Summer's sex pressed down against his face for an unceremonious invitation. Lying on his back the blonde eagerly parted his lips and stuck out his tongue as deep as it would go.

Summer made a string of pleased sounds, her hips rocking gently in response.

Raven sighed as she straddled him and inch by inch penetrated her velvety depths. Supporting herself against his abdomen she rolled her hips, slowly at first before she worked up a proper pace.

Soft inner muscles clenched and unclenched around his cock and Tai bucked his hips. His cock trembled the more Raven moved, pleasure building up along its length. Summer's unique flavour pooled in his mouth as he licked ravenously over flushed lips, sullying his face. His whole body was itching more already; he could feel the shift over the bed and hear the girls kissing whilst he caressed soft thighs, and the swordswoman was riding him more thorough as if she had read his mind.

There was a shudder from above and the silver-eyed girl released quiet sounds of pleasure. "Mm…Oh Tai…"

He redoubled his efforts and ate out his leader. He drank down her excitement and revelled in her scent, but where his tongue could not reach his hand did and rubbed a sensitive bundle of nerves.

"Mmh!"

Her thighs clenched tighter around over his head and she rocked her hips fervently in an attempt to coax out more pleasure.

Meanwhile Raven was riding him like a bucking bronco, gyrating her haunches vigorously.

Before the pleasure escalated into uncontrollable ecstasy, however, the girls suddenly ceased—

"Let's not get too ahead of ourselves," Summer panted and managed to roll off the blonde's pretty face. "I believe it's my turn now."

Raven simply shot her a small smirk before she reluctantly got off of Tai and crawled over to their leader…

x.x

"Fuck…!"

Tai was losing himself to the swiftly building pleasure as she thrusted away into Summer's pussy. The girl was her hands and knees, head buried between Raven's splayed thighs and eating out her gushing sex while the swordswoman was mimicking her perfectly beneath the silver-eyed girl. Her tongue flicked against Summer's clit, swirling a short circuit, and the leader trembled from the combined stimulation that made her see stars and momentarily cease her ministrations.

"Ah!"

Licking the top of her labia, Raven collected excessive excitement with a perverse gluttony. Each time the blonde pounded their leader's pretty pink core more spilled out and the swordswoman drank it down as she focused on an engorged bundle of nerves.

She bucked her hips in a wordless plea and soon her own pleasure was brought swiftly back as Summer continued her oral ministrations. Ecstasy zipped along her spine and her eyes rolled back into their sockets with toe-curling intensity as she came, pussy quivering as Summer continued and built up a second orgasm—

"Ngh! Ahh!"

Her head hanging off the edge of the bed, the swordswoman let out a long, shrill moan as she mercilessly was pleased.

"Aaahhh!"

Hearing the girls enjoy themselves was music to Tai's ears; it spurred him on, his muscles tensing as he thrusted faster. Pleasure rumbled through his shaft, burning sweetly as he rutted like a dog in heat while the silver-eyed girl's inner walls squeezed down. His hands sunk into pale globes of Summer's buttocks, pawing possessively, and so was Raven's. The brunette kneaded creamy ass-cheeks in tandem with him and her pink muscle licked the seam of Tai's balls.

He shuddered and paused momentarily as the swordswoman licked and suckled from below before he resumed moving. "Fuck, Raven…"

"It's just for today," she murmured back, altering between the blonde's testicles and her leader's clit.

Tai chuckled tiredly and hammered his shaft faster, pleasure beginning to rake at his bones. He wouldn't last long like this.

x.x

Summer sucked the first few inches in quick, bobbing succession. Raven licked its side and peppered it with hungry kisses with a hand deftly ghosting over her leader's rump whilst the latter caressed the brunette's, drawing small circles or pawing at malleable skin.

Hot breath came out in short, rapid pants as Tai watched the girls, his back against the wall. His shaft throbbed with excitement; pleasure brought by mouths and lips and tongues drove the blond up the wall and his frame to become rigid.

They jerked him off together with a steadily faster rhythm. Summer's cheek bulged out as she took him deeper and sucked thoroughly; she could feel Tai's cock pulsate quicker with each passing second. He was close.

"Don't hold back, Tai," Raven uttered huskily. She lapped at the mushroom-head and licked a hot path down to the balls. She had a hand between her legs and fingers plunged sodden heat furiously. "Cum for us, birthday boy."

Summer hummed as if in agreeance and let his cock pop out of her mouth, sliding her tongue along its underside while Raven guided him to her mouth and applied suction. The sweet friction of their shared handjob pushed Tai closer to the edge as the pleasure became too much for him; it licked at his bones and turned him into hot, pliant goo. His heart hammered against his ribcage and his knees buckled as the girls worked their magic below—

Like a spark to the gas, he combusted with a hoarse moan. Heat and euphoria washed over him and accumulated over his thrashing shaft as he orgasmed, while Raven and Summer kept rapidly stroking him off in front of them.

Warm, thick cum landed on their faces in long arcs, splattering against fair skin and staining black hair. They kept jerking, pumping Tai's cock for all he was worth and prolonging his euphoric high until not even droplets could be squeezed out. Dark tresses matted against their faces, streaked in white, and in Raven's case her right eye was closed from one such rope.

"Oh wow, someone enjoyed themselves~" Summer commented with a giggle. She smacked her lips before licking them clean of semen splatter. "Mm…"

"Did it have to be _our faces?_ Fucking really?" The swordswoman grimaced and wiped her right eyelid. "Seriously—"

A pair of hands cupped her cheeks and pulled her towards her leader. Summer pursed her lips and locked them with Raven's, sloppily kissing her and collecting semen from the corners of the brunette's mouth.

When she pulled back she smiled at her. "Let's give our birthday boy a break today, okay, Raven?" She smirked back up at the blonde. "I'm sure he'll repay the favour on our birthdays from now on."

"Hmph. Fine." She peered back up at him. "Well? We got all day, Tai. You up for more?"

Tai let out a weak chuckle. "Just, uh…Give me a moment, okay?"

The girls exchanged looks, their expressions sly. Without as much meeting his eyes they leaned forwards, tongue out against his semi-soft cock.

_The girls knew how to make Tai's birthdays memorable henceforth._

> A Bonding Experience
> 
> (Summer x Tai x Raven x Qrow – Hetero + Yaoi + Yuri)

The fourth year at Beacon was hectic between class assignments and team missions, with all the theoretical studying taking up what little time that was left so it was rare when team STRQ had free time like they had today. It was an opportunity they weren't going to let slip through their fingers.

Getting together like this hadn't been happening before their fourth year; usually it was just two or three of them having fun, but the benefits of their union proved much sweeter when they stayed as a team.

With their beds now pushed together and their clothes on a pile, forgotten, the team could finally let loose. Their bare bodies enveloped one another, hands roaming possessively over sculpted, lithe forms. Lips nipped teasingly, ghosting over another before claiming each other in heated kisses.

The four of them fooled around, swapping partners like a sensual dance. By the time the needy itch became too much to ignore Tai had ended up with Summer and the siblings with each other for foreplay; Summer pushed the blond down, hovering over his manhood and teased it with butterfly kisses and a the tip of her tongue as she caressed his abs.

Raven spread her legs as Qrow went down on her, kissing a path from her lips and past her breasts, over her navel and down. He pressed his face against her sex and breathed in her intoxicating scent as he licked her outer labia ravenously.

It had become something like a ritual to please each other orally. Tai and Raven moaned and squirmed against the bed as their partners devotedly satisfied them until they once again swapped partners as fluently as a waltz.

Summer straddled Raven in a pulse-pounding leap while Qrow crawled over and was flipped onto his back by the handsome blond who descended on him and sucked.

The swordswoman lapped a hot path over plump lower lips, gathering wet heat as her leader mewled. Even on the receiving end Summer sets the pace, guiding her hips accordingly for the brunette to follow as she brushed her nose against small curls. The smell made Raven's eyelids flutter and she sneaked a hand down to touch herself.

Tai bobbed his head over the male twin's cock, hollowing out his cheeks as he sucked him off. A hand caresses his cheek before fisting blond locks as Qrow hissed, jutting his hips into the welcoming orifice.

Over the course of what felt like an eon the four of them changed partners repeatedly, enjoying themselves in equal measures.

There wasn't ever any rhyme or reason as to how they screwed around; it was random and up to their current mood, but not without some form of synergy as far as attraction goes. It wasn't the first time three of them grouped up and left the fourth to watch and satisfy themselves, but it was always temporary given that sometimes one or more of them had a craving for attention.

Such as Raven hogging the lads for a double penetration that reduced her to a pliant mess of heat and shaky limbs as she was stuck between them, the boys on their knees and hoisting her up-and-down over their throbbing shafts to the sound of the beds squeaking. Their endowments slipped effortlessly in and out of her snug orifices and balls slapped against her skin in a harmony of obscenity.

"B-Brothers above…! Ngh!"

They pounded her mercilessly, lost in the drunken haze of lust and heat. They vigorously copulated with her like horny dogs, desperate to breed and ejaculate as many times as they could muster.

Over her shoulder the lads would kiss, with Qrow bruising the blond's lip like the mischievous little bird he was and Tai retaliated in kind.

The arousing spectacle left Summer sullying her hand as she fingered herself to the show. She tugged on a turgid nipple and twisted it slowly with a whimper and shudder, spreading her fingers inside. Watching the swordswoman take both of them simultaneously, Tai behind her and Qrow in front, was ridiculously hot, resulting in wet heat rushing to between her loins.

She'd get her turn later. A good leader wasn't greedy.

x.x

The girls pulled back from a passionate kiss, eyes locked and unfocused. They were on their sides with the lads spooning and thrusting into them from the side, bodies flushed against each other.

Qrow buried his face in the crook of Summer's neck and an arm reached around to palm a milky-pale breast as he penetrated her feminine channel with slow but rough thrusts. She was clamping down on his dick and mewling out loud, trembling against him with encouraging pats and bucking of her hips.

Raven shuddered as Tai kissed her neck, his strong arms wrapped around her waist instead of playing with her bosom as he rutted impatiently. Pleasure spread from synapse from synapse outward from betwixt her thighs as the fighter hit the right spots with tantalizing precision that forced her to stifle her voice by chewing on her bottom lip.

"Raven…" Tai murmured into her neck as he pounded her faster. "Oh Raven…"

"Ngh!" The swordswoman's eyes rolled back a bit as she rocked with the blond's movement. "I-Is that all you c-can muster, Tai?"

He chuckled and aligned himself better, resulting in a deeper penetration.

Raven cooed. "Oh fuck…that's better, blondie…"

"If only you could see yourself right now, Raven," Summer commented. "Mm…Harder, Qrow. Give it to me…"

She rocked back and forth and had to brace herself against the bed-frame as the brunette pounded her rougher. The silver-eyed girl squeaked, followed by a giggle as she rolled her hips back at him. "Oh yeah, that's it! Give it to me!"

Qrow picked up the pace. He breathed out a ragged sigh and pursed his lips against his leader's reddened ear. He moved quicker like an animal, eager to cum, and drilled his cock into the snug depths of Summer's feminine channel to the noise of their bed suffering under their hectic love-making.

"Qrooow!"

Not to be outmatched(?) Tai mimicked his partner and soon the swordswoman was bracing against the bedframe like her leader just to avoid hitting her head from the blond's rough thrusts. Her leg twitched, toes curling and flexing uncontrollably whilst her inner muscles spasmodically clenched tightly around his pulsing shaft.

"Ah!"

They fornicated like crazy continuously, burning time away with the heat of their bodies for the zenith of ecstasy. The girls, unable to keep their hands to themselves, teased and touch sensitive nipples or mapped out nooks and crannies between searing kisses as their men creamed their pussies with copious amounts from pent up pleasure. The pressure that had built up was bursting at the seams and they kept pouring themselves into the girls, ecstasy going haywire over the pleasure-centre in their brains.

But they were far from having enough.

It was never enough.

x.x

An hour or two later – who bother to check – Raven was comfortable in her makeshift throne of pillows and flicking her clit to the show of Tai and Qrow giving their horny leader a proper double-stuffing. Between the silver-eyed girl's sharp gasps, strings of groans, and raspy commands she was a sight to behold as hair matted against her face and her tongue hung out.

Her pussy quivered and she dipped two fingers inside to quench the heat that lingered over her sex, attention set on her teammates right in front of her. The cacophony of strained bedsprings, wood grating, and her teammates moaning and groaning enabled orgasm after orgasm, however small, as Raven continuously satisfied herself.

Her brother had his head trapped against Summer's bosom and moved his hips fervently while Tai took their leader from behind and blanketed her back with his chiselled frame. His face was scrunched up in pleasure, the opposite of Summer whose expression could only be described as one of pure unashamed lust under the erotic suffrage of unnatural libido taking her.

Brothers above, she looked so fucking sexy right now.

Silver eyes suddenly went cross wide. Summer let out a shrill moan as the lads' bodies went taut and ceased to move save for noticeable shudders.

Raven smirked and curved her fingers as she watched them dump their creamy deposits inside their leader much like they had done with her earlier, and orgasmed not long after.

x.x

At some point they had swapped again and went all out, seeking carnal pleasure for as long as they could and reach the zenith of their heights like the drug it was.

Tai stole a long kiss from Qrow as he took him missionary, frantic and intense, their tongues dancing and wrestling for oral supremacy. Their lust licked at their bones, weakening them with heat that rendered them sensitive with pleasure. The slightest of touch, be it fingers, lips, or the brushing of bodies was enough to spread electric arcs of euphoria that burned so sweetly.

Qrow gripped his cock and jerked it to match Tai's thrusts. It throbbed and thrashed in his hand with raw pleasure-pain as he was pushed closer to the edge.

He hissed when the fighter pulled away and buried his face in the brunette's shoulder. Tai bit down and Qrow locked his legs behind him as he caressed his back with his free hand, taking him like a champ.

Summer watched them with glee before her attentions called her back to Raven; the sweet friction at the junction of their sexes as they rolled and bucked their hips sent a shiver up her spine and she began to see stars.

They had taken leave of their senses. Blood rushed through their veins and adrenaline enabled them to keep going, desperate to make the most out of what little time they had together before duty called.

In a symphony of beds slamming, mattresses strained beneath the four, and hoarse cries, team STRQ zealously rutted and touched and kissed, craving the drug that drove them to insane heights.

Tai hugged Qrow tightly, spilling his seed with steady pumps as the brunette splashed over their abdomens as his cock flopped between them.

The girls collapsed shortly after; the ecstasy that spread like wildfire turned them into malleable jelly and with one last push the junction of their sexes gushed and quivered, strength seeping away from their now exhausted forms.

It was over. The heat slowly decayed with each second, leaving only racing hearts and halcyon bodies covered in sweat, semen, and female secretion.

All was right in the world again.

x.x.x.x.x

"…And that's how team STRQ became thick as thieves and Beacon Academy's strongest team. And that's just the tip of the iceberg, kids," Qrow said as he took a swig of his drink and propped one leg over the other. "The rest you know; Tai got my sister pregnant with Yang and then she left shortly after Yang was born. Summer and I were there to…Heh…comfort him, if you will, and they eventually had Ruby."

The room was dead quiet to the point you could hear a pin drop. Jaune and Ren – the latter of which usually didn't display emotions – looked mortified and disgusted while Nora was leaned over, chin resting in her hands, and wide-eyed with wonder. The farm-boy was shocked and it showed, despite that he was currently possessed by an older being.

The ex-heiress was just as appalled, but a certain curiosity lied in her pale-blue eyes. And the sisters were faring no better than Jaune or Ren as they looked just about ready to vomit.

"You and mom…and dad…" Ruby muttered, gaze cast to the floor. "Mom would never…Ew. Ew. EW!"

"You and _mom?!_ " Yang emphasized, her face contorted with disgust. "And dad, too?!" I think I'm going to be sick…"

"Oh lighten up, Firecracker. That wasn't even the raunchiest of the bunch," Qrow dismissed with a chuckle and sipped from his flask.

"I always knew team STRQ was special, but to think you four were up to that for four years…" Ozpin – through Oscar – thought out loud. "I don't even know what to say. It was never my business, but hearing that you and your sister engaged in such…acts…together…I truly don't know what to say."

"Then you don't wanna know what we did when we transformed into birds sometimes."

"EWWWW!" Ruby shouted. "Brothers, I can't even look at you anymore, Uncle Qrow!"

"Don't be such a baby."

"Don't you dare give us that crap, Uncle Qrow!" Yang shot back, her eyes a sharp crimson. "First of, the whole incest-angle is fucking disgusting and second, we didn't need to know any of this! One second we were asked about our parents' time at Beacon and next thing you know, you talk about how you and my mom did…that because she accidentally mistook you for dad in the middle of the night! That's not normal!"

"But being able to transform into birds is?"

"Oh that's not nearly the same! No-one here can or will side with you on this! Incest is not okay! Right guys?!"

The others in the room voiced their agreeance, loud and clear.

Or rather, three of them did while Weiss half-heartedly followed suit afterwards, her gaze shifting nervously and clearing her throat. "Y-Yeah…it's not normal. It's really weird in fact."

Yang and Ruby exchanged worried glances and then looked at their teammate sceptically.

"Why the delay, Weiss?" Yang asked and crossed her arms. "No seriously, why the delay?"

"No reason! I'm with you 100% on this! I could totally not picture you two together-together! Ew. Gross."

Yang reeled back and grimaced. "Uhu…"

Qrow snickered under his breath. Wonder how long the prim and proper Schnee had fantasized about the sisters together.

Ruby quickly turned towards the ginger, alarmed. "Uhm…Nora? Why are you quiet?"

As all eyes turned to her, Nora sighed and threw up her arms. "Okay, you got me. I liked Qrow's stories. They were hot."

"WHAT?!"

"P-Pardon?"

"NORA?!"

"Heh. I knew some of you would understand."

"Hell yeah!" The ginger exclaimed and got up to fist-bump the older man.

"Nora, what the hell?!"

"…"

The ginger groaned. "Oh come on! As if I'm the only one here who thought the idea of a team getting down and dirty together, regardless of their relations, is hot?! Hell, I was convinced you two," She pointed at the sisters. "Would follow in your families' footsteps. You know, vent out stress every now and then. You're only half-sisters so…it's 50% okay? Your dad sounds like a total hunk, by the way. And you, Jaune and Ren, let's face it, you two are young men with a cutie like me in your team, we're bound to reach the point where we need to relieve ourselves and I may not have Pyrrha's looks, Jaune, but I can assure you that you'll be satisfied! Hell, why not fill in the missing `P´ with cute-boy Pine and really team up on me? A lady has wicked needs you know, and these stories have me all revved up! …Why is everyone looking at me funny?"

The rest of their stay in Mistral was, at best, semi-awkward.

> Epilogue

Tai was leaning back on the couch, head thrown back with a pleased sigh escaping his lips. When he had noticed the sound of a portal open – a sound he hadn't heard in years – he was shocked to see Raven barely an arm's length away from him, much less with tears in her eyes.

He had not expected that the following day would be spent…catching up with his former teammate. Lover. Wife.

Muscles coiling and pressure bursting, Tai gritted his teeth as euphoria raked over him; his shaft pulsing violently inside Raven's wet mouth before she popped it out and jerked him off for the rest of his orgasm.

He panted and wiped his brow. "Damn, Raven…You sure haven't lost your touch after all this time…Uh, should I get some paper towels?"

The swordswoman glanced up at him from her seat between his legs, cum splattered over her face and staining her jet-black hair as she smacked her lips lazily. She gulped down what load she had taken in her mouth and shot him an unimpressed look.

"You should've warned me instead, idiot," she commented and kissed his cock, followed by licking the seam of his balls. "Don't think this means I missed you or anything. I just happened to pass by is all." She pursed her lips against his sac. "…You're up for another round aren't you, Dragon Daddy?"

FIN


End file.
